A GerIta Father's Day
by BardockKunIsAwesome
Summary: While Germany and Italy sleep their children are doing something common for the Holiday of Father's Day. OCs are used. Also if you don't know this is GERITA


**_A.N: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CANON CHARACTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN ELISE AND AKZEL! THIS WAS MADE BECAUSE WHY NOT AND BOREDOM FROM THE DEEPEST REACHES OF HADES' DOMINION! AND THERE IS IMPLIED AND PRESENT GERITA! (Implied PruCan and FrUK too) ALSO THIS IS A FATHERS DAY THING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ *does Fonzie point at the story* WHATS TAKIN' YOU SO LONG TO JUST SKIP WHAT I SAID?! READ YA NERD!_**

* * *

 ** _BANG_**

"Elise shh!" A small blonde boy with blue eyes who looked about 9 hissed at the other child who was a 5 year old girl with light brown hair and honey brown eyes The girl made a pout at her brother and mumbled an apology, "Mi dispiace, Akzel..." The older huffed and looked through the hall to see if they had woke either of their parents while she picked the bowl she had dropped back up. He didn't hear anything move from where he was and he took it as a sign they were still asleep. Akzel let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked back into the kitchen.

"Ok they are still asleep."

"I can't believe Papa isn't awake yet!"

"SHHH!"

"Oh yeah sorry..."

Akzel furrowed his brows in thought to what his sister said. It was strange for their father not to be awake by now. The german nation normally would be awake at 6 and go out to jog with the dogs and be back around 7 and wake everyone up for breakfast. It was now going on 8:30 and he still wasn't awake. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of Elise struggling to open the refrigerator. The older of the two sighed and went over to open it himself.

"Here I'll do it." He said a bit irritably as he pushed her out of the way softly. She frowned and stuck her tounge out at him.

"What did Mama say about that?"

"Not to do it."

"Then why are you?"

* * *

"Because Mama said not to do it UNLESS the person is being a big meany face. Like he says Papa is sometimes."

The blonde just sighed, grasped the handle on the refrigerator, and tugged for it to open. Which it did not.

"Huh?"

"See! It isn't working!" Elise squeaked at him.

Akzel sighed again, "Vati might have a child lock on it so you wouldn't go in and get pasta in the middle of the night with Mama."

"Hey we get hungry at night!"

"I don't see why..."

"Hmmpf!"

She walked off over to the table, climbed up the chair, sat the mixing bowl on the table, and plopped down pouting. Her brother just sighed (again) and turned his attention back to the fridge.

"How do we open it?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm just asking...jeez..."

"Um...try pressing the buttons?"

"That might work."

Akzel started to press all of the buttons like they were ones from a flashing child's toy, and jumped back with a surprised yelp when some ice came out and water sprayed him.

"Magic!"

"No it isn't it's just built in..." He grumbled, "I got surprised by it..."

"Sure..." Elise trailed off still eyeing the door from the table as Akzel tried again at opening it. After a couple of minutes or so he gave up.

"Mein gott..." He moaned and walked over to where his sister was, "How do they even open that?"

"I dunno. Maybe it is magic after all."

"There is no such thing as magic dummkopf!"

(BS TIME WITH IGGY)

England woke up with a shiver and sat up.

"Bloody hell..."

"Hm? Angleterre? Quoi?"

"Nothing Francis...go back to sleep."

He didn't get a response which he took as a sign he fell back to sleep.

"I just got the strangest feeling..." Just as he thought that his phone vibrated. "What in the..." He picked the phone up and saw he had received a message. From his brother. Scotland. This caused him to raise a bushy brow in confusion and he pressed the message to read it.

 _Did you get a shiver just now?_

Both of his brows rose and his eyes widened. He messaged back.

 _Yes actually. Why?_

It took a minute or two before he got a response.

 _I don't know Ollie and Kenneth did I thought I might as well ask you too._

 _Someone probably said magic wasn't real._

 _Probably. Well. Goodnight._

 _It's morning idiot._

England mentally facepalmed.

 _I know but I'm going to bed. What am I supposed to say if it's morning you eejit?_

The English nation looked at the text in annoyance and responded.

 _This is why I don't talk to you. I'm going back to bed have a good sleep._

 _You to Arthur_.

 _*Too_

 _Just go back to bed you eejit._

 _Don't call me an EEJIT you git!_

(BACK WITH AKZEL AND ELISE)

As Elise and Akzel argued quietly Blackie walked into the kitchen. He looked over at the two and padded over to the fridge and stood on his hind legs, pressed down on the lock button until it beeped and opened the fridge door. He grabbed a sausage from the meat compartment and closed the refrigerator after him. Elise and Akzel had stopped arguing and watched him walk off successfully with his spoils.

"Well...the door is unlocked now I guess."

"Yep. Let's hurry and make breakfast for Vati before he wakes up!"

"Yeah!"

They got what they needed out of the fridge and started to make their 'breakfast'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (/\/oHo)/\/ le time skip of the ages \/\\(oHo\/\\) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Germany had sat up quickly at the smell of something burning and almost launched Italy out at the foot of the bed with the force of it if the Italian hadn't been hugging him in his sleep.

"Ve?! What's wrong?!"

"I smell something burning..."

"HUH?!" This time Italy got up quickly and made his way for the door before Germany yelled at him to put some pants on and threw a pair at him. Once he had them on he went flying through the hallway to the kitchen with the blonde right behind him.

"Put it on the plate!"

"But it doesn't look done!"

"They said they would be done each in three to four minutes! It is done! Put it on the plate, Elise!"

"Ok!"

Italy and Germany almost fell over in relief. The kids were just cooking. Wait. THEY ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE! Italy's eyes widen as he turned to look at Germany. He had his hand over his mouth and had a dark expression on his face as he looked at what was left of the clean kitchen. There was flour all over the counters, the table, in the children's hair. There were a mountain of dirty bowls, plates and utensils in the sink. Blackie looked up at him with a now white face with his tail wagging.

"Um...buono giorno!" Italy said loud enough for the kids to acknowledge they were there. Akzel dropped a plate when he turned and saw them. The plate shattered...adding more to the mess. Elise's head whipped to look at them and she, also, visibly had flour on her face.

"Buono giorno!"

"Guten Morgen..."

Elise had a awkward smile on her face and Akzel was looking a the ground. Germany was suppressing his anger for as long as he could and was keeping himself from saying anything. Italy would have to ask them what they were doing.

"Ve...what were you two doing?"

"Making breakfast..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

Elise looked to her brother to continue. Akzel didn't take his eyes away from the ground.

"W-we were making breakfast for Vati because it's Father's Day."

"Don't be mad!"

The Italian nation looked to the German with a look that said OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE WE CANT BE MAD! While Germany still stood there with his eyes took in everything that had to be cleaned now. Blackie and the kids also needed baths now.

"Ludwig~!"

Germany looked over at Italy who was now over by the kids looking at what they had made.

"They made you pancakes!"

"Potato pancakes..."

"POTATO CAKES!"

Italy basically squealed at how cute that was. "They put something you like into a common breakfast!"

"It was Mr. Canada and Onkel Gilbert's idea..." Akzel mumbled, "They said you might like it."

That's when Germany relented and sighed. He walked over to Akzel and picked him up with one arm then went over and picked Elise up with the other, and hugged them.

"Next time wake your mother up...but please...try to not let there be a next time...also...don't trust Onkle Gilbert."

Both of the kids smiled and hugged their father back. "Awww~" Germany looked up at Italy with a tell anyone this and I will kill you expression. Italy just smiled and picked the plate up with the potato cakes. "Now let's see how they taste!" He offered the plate to the taller blonde and he let the kids go on the ground and took it. Elise and Akzel looked up at their father as he tried one of the pancakes. They both held their breath waiting his reaction. Germany ever so slightly cringed, trying to hide it from the children so they wouldn't be disappointed. The pancakes were burnt but were still mushy on the inside some how. The onion was still a little raw in it also. Italy noticed him cringe and laughed a little into his hand. Germany looked to the kids who looked at him with big curious eyes wondering if what they made was good enough and swallowed.

"Sehr gut."

"Huh?"

Elise tilted her head at the unfamiliar words. Akzel just looked confused. Italy clapped his hands together and yayed. "What did Vati say Mama?" Akzel asked their mother, "I know he said gut which is good..." Italy smiled at them, "He said 'very good'!"

Akzel and Elise looked to each other and cheered. Germany took that moment to throw the rest of the pancakes away except for one he was going to make Italy eat for laughing at him. The kids looked back and saw the nearly empty plate thinking their father had eaten the rest.

"Were you hungry?"

"Ja...something like that..."

The two went over to him and hugged him again.

"Happy Father's Day, Papa!"

"Happy Father's Day, Vati."

They said in unison apart from calling him two different names. Germany smiled and hugged his kids again, "Danke."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( \/\ =w=)/\/ le shrug time skip \/\\(=w= /\/ ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the kids were taking a bath Germany held the plate with the one potato cake out to Italy. The brunette gave him a confused look.

"Ve?"

"Eat it."

"...Why?"

"You laughed at me for cringing. It's your turn."

The Italian personification stared at him, "You can't be serious." The German gave him a 'try me' expression and the former took the plate from him. "They can't be that bad." He said as he ripped a piece off and looked at it, "Can they?" Germany just watched him waiting for him to eat it. He nibbled the edge of it and smiled, "It isn't that ba-"

"Eat the WHOLE piece Feliciano."

"Fine..."

Italy hesitantly put the whole piece in his mouth and chewed it. Not even after the second he did he felt the same disgust Germany had and had a painful cringe of disgust on his face. He got up to go spit it out, but was stopped by Germany.

"Swallow it."

Italy gave a shrill whine of disbelief and stared at him. The taller just stood there with a smirk playing on his lips. The Italian clasped his hands together and shook them at Germany wordlessly begging him. "The longer you don't swallow the longer the taste is going to stay in your mouth." His hands fell limply to his sides as he made a whine that sounded like crying and swallowed. Groaning he pouted at the blonde.

"You're evil Luddy..."

"It's only right for you to experience the same hell I did since you laughed at me."

"I could tell Lovi to send the mafia on you..."

"Would you now?"

Germany stood there with his arms crossed and a brow raised. Italy just smiled.

"Never in a million years~!"

"I thought so."

The older of the two (Meaning Italy. Read up on your history before ya argue. -H-) walked up to the younger and hugged him, "You want to know why I wouldn't?" The blonde hugged him back and made a soft questioning 'hmm?'.

"Because 'Ti amo'! That's why!~"

Germany smiled slightly and gave Italy a perfunctorily peck on the forehead, "Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

 ** _=w=...I think this was actually ok. Besides the BS Iggy moment in there. That's actually just for laughs at how England and his brothers don't get along. o-o...I might, and this is a BIG might, make a whole mini series of the family and/or families. If I feel it's too much to do alone I'll probably just ask The Kirklands, NaddEchaos, and VantiKitKat to help or just Nadd =H=...Kirklands might not. She is busy with school and is picky with some plots of things xD. Like my, Vanti, and Nadd's Magical Hetalia AU story. Which is, as I told her, kinda like: Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor moon, and some other magical anime (I forget =H= Also BlazBlue and you will see how later) She was like " =w=' eh...I'm not really into that sorry you two." But Van was like "I'll help" and Danke for that Van =W='''' ...shit we still need to work on chapter 2 =w=' I will force Kirklands into this one somehow though...somehow =W= might do a GerScot lemon rp or GerScot story in exchange. Or more Undertale stuffs... =-= That should be more than enough for an Equivalent Exchange (Yes I referenced FMA, Fullmetal Alchemist, don't like it bite me =3= ) And Nadd if you are reading this ...'PaperPlanes rp'. #ICRIEVRYTYM *Bardy has killed you once again* (Those who don't understand don't worry about it those are inside jokes XD) Anywhooooooooooooo hope you liked or enjoyed it just a bit and if not I shall say again..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bite. me. =3= also Tablet is at 5%_**

 ** _\- ( =W-)~ BardockKunIsAwesome over and out!_**

 ** _(P.S: As you may have noticed I can not Rp or act out Italy. Also I take story requests.)_**


End file.
